1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a method and devices for simultaneous transmission of two heterochronous binary signals on the same transmission medium.
2. Description of the Prior art
The transmission of signals, and especially binary signals, on a given transmission medium usually entails the use of a sampling clock whose frequency is much higher than the maximum frequency of the signal or signals transmitted.
This method entails multiplexing samples of the signals and a master clock at the sending end produces synchronization patterns to be used at the receiving end for demultiplexing.
This known method is well suited to many applications, especially ones using CMOS technology. It is not technologically or economically viable in other applications, however, in particular if ECL components must be used.
The invention proposes a method for simultaneous transmission of two heterochronous binary signals in the form of a single binary signal on a common physical transmission medium, the second signal being timed by a bit clock whose bit period is greater than the minimal duration allowed for a bit of the first signal.